


guilty pleasures

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathtubs, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Drabble, Fluff and Smut, Homestuck - Freeform, Human/Troll Relationship (Homestuck), Kinktober 2020, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wordcount: 100-1.000, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2020: Day 1: BathsBathing together was a guilty pleasure both Karkat and Dave shared.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948873
Kudos: 69





	guilty pleasures

Bathing together was a guilty pleasure both Karkat and Dave shared.

There was nothing they loved more after a long day of doing whatever, to just strip out of their clothes and sit down in the steaming hot water, usually in each other’s laps. The water on their skin was soothing, relaxing and it made all the worries to disappear and cramping muscles to loosen up. It was the best.

Today the bath felt especially relaxing.

Karkat was the one sitting in Dave’s lap, and he felt how the human was running his hands over his back, in a light massage that caused him to lose his breath. Then he moved down and gently poked at his red grubscars, Karkat moaning as Dave touched his erogenous zones. He felt how his bulge was beginning to emerge from his sheath, and he knew that if this kept up, the bathwater would be a slight pink, almost candy red when they got out.

Not that either minded, they could quickly jump over to the shower and clean themselves later if necessary, but that was later.

Now, Dave’s hands were running wild over Karkat’s torso and grubscars. Karkat could feel how Dave’s dick was hardening and pressing against him. Karkat did his best to move back a bit, making sure Dave’s dick was pressing against his nook, almost enough for it to slide in. He was already wet enough so just putting it in wouldn’t be an issue.

“Up for a quickie?”

“What the fuck does it look like?”

Dave nodded, and Karkat felt how the human carefully lifted him up just a little, and then Karkat lowered himself over Dave’s dick, letting it slide into him quickly, and as soon as he was inside, Karkat began to lift himself up just to slide down again, enjoying the feeling of his nook being wrapped around Dave’s dick as he rode him in the warm water.

He felt so warm as it hit all of the right spots, and his free bulge was twitching like crazy in the water, a small amount of slurry constantly leaking from the tip as it craved attention and the pleasure and heat between his legs quickly built up.

He was close, and judging by the fact that Dave’s grip of him tightened while he moved his hips to help with the thrusting and making it more intense, he knew he was close too.

Half a minute passed, and then they hit the edge, letting out loud moans between their rapid breaths, Dave cumming inside of Karkat’s nook while all of his muscles tensed and he released slurry.

It felt great, and once the feeling had dwindled they were left in a happy and exhausted state, a sign that the bath was over.

Karkat pressed a soft kiss on Dave’s cheek before helping Dave to pull out, it was about time to get out of the bath and into the shower to get clean for real. Then, they could spend the rest of the evening just relaxing or watching a fun movie together.

Yes, that was a good idea.


End file.
